


50 First Dates

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Humor and Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "None of this feels weird." He chuckled, and Steve looked confused. "Not even, you know, normal first date weird. It feels like we've done this fifty times or something."





	50 First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February for this fic-promptly prompt (http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/498837.html?thread=14961557#cmt14961557): _Hawaii Five-O - Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams - 50 first dates_
> 
> Sidenote: this is my favorite movie, so getting to write something with McDanno related to it was really fun for me.

After Danny had ordered his tropical drink and the waitress had left, he could tell that Steve was dying to say something.

"All right, babe, what is it? Spill."

Steve grinned and laughed lightly. "I thought you hated pineapple."

Danny sighed with amused exasperation. "I don't hate pineapple. I just think it should be reserved for things that make sense. It makes sense in a tropical drink."

"And it doesn't on pizza?" Steve prodded.

"You know my feelings about pineapple on pizza. Pizza is--"

"Mutz, sauce, and dough," Steve finished with a fond smile. "I remember. I pay attention to everything you say, Danno."

Danny wasn't sure if that was true or not, but it made him blush regardless. He often did that when Steve went spontaneously sappy on him.

That was the thing that was starting to confuse Danny. He had been so nervous when he was getting ready and worried that things wouldn't go well. It was their first date, after all, and Danny anticipated some degree of awkwardness as they tried to move their relationship in a romantic direction. 

But as soon as Steve showed up to his house to pick him up, it felt like just another outing. It wasn't that Steve was failing to deliver on the romance, with the way he opened the car door for Danny, placed a gentle hand on Danny's back as they walked into the restaurant, and pulling out the chair for Danny to sit in. But Steve had done those things before. And Danny was reacting as he usually would, with that little tingle of anticipation shooting down his spine and all of the places Steve touched him. It wasn't as if it felt like they were just two friends hanging out. But this didn't exactly feel new, either.

Danny fiddled with his napkin as he thought. "You know what's weird?"

"What is?" Steve sounded alert and concerned.

Danny put his napkin in his lap and looked into Steve's eyes. "That none of this feels weird." He chuckled, and Steve looked confused. "Not even, you know, normal first date weird. It feels like we've done this fifty times or something."

Steve reached across the table to hold Danny's hand. Even that wasn't new, since he had done something similar on the couple's retreat, to feel what Danny had been talking about when he said the soap at the hotel had made his skin softer. Danny was starting to think that had just been an excuse for Steve to hold Danny's hand.

"In a way, we kind of have. This isn't really our first date."

Danny was too stunned to respond, so Steve continued.

"I mean, there was that time we went hiking and saw the petroglyphs, every time you would show up at my house just to randomly hang out, the boat, all the times we watched movies together, both of the times we went on double dates and ended up more focused on each other..." Steve trailed off and rubbed little circles over the back of Danny's thumb with his hand.

Danny shook his head. "I don't think I realized, until just now."

Steve looked up at him again with that fond look (that was probably a little more than just fond). "I know. I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"You could have said something."

"You're right. But then again, you could have used your whole 'coffee, dinner, and a movie' rule. According to that, we've been in a relationship for almost seven years."

Danny huffed out a laugh. "It's not exactly a rule. More of a guideline. And typically, someone has to declare their intentions."

Steve bit his lip and looks down. It was the only time he looked uncomfortable that entire evening. "I was afraid that saying something might screw everything up."

Danny frowned, recalling how he felt before the date. He wanted to say something reassuring, but Steve gazed at him with this expression of determination that stole the words out of his mouth.

"But I'm not scared anymore." And then he was leaning over the table, and Danny had enough presence of mind to close his eyes before Steve kissed him.

The kiss was really the only new thing that night, and there wasn't a thing that was awkward about it. They hadn't kissed fifty times, but they clearly should have, because Steve was one hell of a kisser. It took every ounce of restraint Danny had to not drag Steve over the table and on top of him even though they they were in a restaurant and in public. As it was, the guttural moan Danny released when Steve's tongue stroked over the roof of his mouth probably communicated what he felt at that moment.

They only broke apart when someone cleared their throat next to them. Their waitress placed their drinks on the table, and she blushed very heavily and avoided looking them in the eyes.

"I'll, uh, I'll give you guys a few minutes to look at the menu." She rushed off, probably eager to go deal with some customers who weren't making out like horny teenagers.

Steve snickered, and Danny couldn't help grinning when he looked up and saw that Steve's hair was totally disheveled. Danny did that, and he was rather smug about that fact.

"I think we scarred our poor waitress for life," Steve said.

Danny shrugged. "Probably. We'll give her an extra big tip tonight."

Steve smiled so brightly that it practically blinded Danny. "God, I love you."

Danny's heart melted into a puddle of goo, as it always did whenever Steve said those words. It wasn't the first time Steve said that, but it may have been the first time Danny fully understood what Steve meant.

Danny grinned, but he didn't kiss Steve like he wanted to at that moment. He would save that for when they had a little more privacy and he actually could drag Steve on top of him.

"Love you too, babe." He opened his menu, starting to look through the selections, and Steve did the same.


End file.
